1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a balun device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a non-coupling balun device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a balun device transforms between unbalanced signals and balanced signals, and is also referred to as an unbalanced-balanced converter a balanced-unbalanced converter. An unbalanced signal is called a single-ended signal, and a balanced signal is called a differential signal. Compared with a single-ended signal, a differential signal has better immunity to common-mode noise/radiation. As a result, a differential signal is commonly used in data transmission with a high transmission rate, e.g., USB 3.0, HDMI 1.4a, etc.
Traditionally, coupled inductors or transformers are used in a balun device. Such a design normally requires two or more inductors, and results in higher power loss and occupy a larger area in microwave circuits. As a result, those in the industry are endeavoring to design a balun device with a fewer number of inductors so as to lower down the overall power consumption, as well as the area occupied by the inductors.